narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Herb
Destination: Herb! Clapping papers up against his desk, Kyotsu, finally laid them down. Looking to ninja that stood infront of him he sighed. "I see, so you're the one taking the mission of retrieving our "Special Herb". This Herb, is the key ingredient to our next big upcoming entree. I would send my own men out, but we can't seem to find anyone capable of handling the task. The Herb is at the Mountain of Steel. It's the highest mountain, not only in Taki, but in the shinobi world. We have sailors ready to take you there. Er, what was your name again?" To be honest, up and until she'd heard the man place his papers on his desk, Hoshiko's mind had been elsewhere, hands placed behind her back and standing straight in the perfect posture with her eyes unerringly on his, it'd look like for all intents and purposes that she was attentively paying attention from the moment he'd opened his mouth. "My name's Hoshiko, sir." Kyotsu's eyes widened, and his mind wrapped around only one figure. Twirling his finger in a circle while pointing it Hoshiko he states; "Your the younger sister of Sigma Uchiha...former junchūriki of the Shinju." Kyotsu hadn't met the man, but he was full aware of the inquiries. He knew Sigma spent his whole life, devoting it to kill only one man. Behind her back, only the slightest tightening of her fingers signified any discomfort or hint of emotion. The only thing that gave away that it bothered her that Sigma was talked about in past tense though intellectually, that's what the reality of the situation was. "Indeed I am." Through the door, came a young man. Kyotsu pointed his hand towards him, signally Hoshiko to follow him. The two set sail on the small ship, and passed many memorable places. Within the matter of moments, the two reached the mountains. Hoshiko and the Panda The instance the boat touched the land, a large roar rang through the area. "I'm not sure how you'll do it Hoshiko-chan, but I wish you the best of luck." The young man states, as he sits back in his boat. Around the mountain, the vivid image of a Panda, jumped from around it. Stomping it's leg on the ground, the small Hoshiko would shake, knocking its knees up against each other, in attempts to stand straight up. With a simple hand gesture, a dragon made of mud, rose from the ground shooting a at Hoshiko. And that was a BIG... Cutting that particular thought off and focusing on the situation at hand as a panda, of all things, came crashing down near the area and sending vibrations through the ground as a result, Hoshiko directed chakra to her feet once she could balance herself properly, throwing herself to the left, rolling just slightly to minimize injury and was up again, just barely avoiding the mud ball coming at her and retaliated with her own , doubting it'd do much damage but that wasn't the point. A lands of this size couldn't do much to dodge this technique, so instead it was forced to take it head on. Upon feeling the burn, the panda roared, sending a powerful shock wave through the area. Another hand seal, and the panda summoned a , which poured over Hoshiko, with the attempts to bury her underneath. Hoshiko was forced to jump upward and forward in the panda's direction, chakra coated feet lightly tapping down on the raining rocks, not quite escaping so easily, as a a falling debris smashed into her right arm. Blocking all thoughts of pain out, she used her uninjured hand to form the necessary, rings of fire circling around the beast and she grabbed one, surprisingly not getting burned, and whipped it out like a lasso, attempting to get a proverbial leash on her opponent. After being wrapped by the ring of fire, the burns would leave a circle around its body. The pandora vanished, leaving only a cloud of smoke, just as if it were a summon. The only guess...Hoshiko defeated the panda. The Herb Looking atop the mountain, if one looked, they could see the herb sitting there. All Hoshiko had to do was retrieve it, return it, and her mission would be complete. Category:Lady Kirei